Pavers, stepping-stones and the like are widely used around homes and buildings. In some cases pavers are used as driveways. They, of course, are functional inasmuch as they provide a hard surface upon which to walk or drive a vehicle. Pavers are also attractive in landscaping environments. For example, there are commercially available concrete pavers of various shapes, colors and sizes. However, pavers and stepping-stones typically used around pools, gardens, walkways and courtyards lack artistry. That is, they are generally plain and while aesthetically pleasing in certain environments, conventional pavers lack the ability to compliment and enhance landscapes.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a concrete paver or stepping stone that projects artistry and which has the ability to complement and enhance even the most sophisticated and intricate landscapes.